Conference of War
by GoldenEyedFury
Summary: Team Vesuvius targets Professor Oaks Children, Eric and Delia, as well as his newborn grandson Gary, and Delia's unborn son. They launch a devastating attack that wipes out Wisteria Town and claims the lives of Oak's son and daughter-in-law. Swearing revenge, Oak and Delia raise the boys in Pallet Town. When the time is right, the Brothers set out to help bring Team Vesuvius down.
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I just like to play pretend. As such the entire pokemon world belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. However this plot and my OCs belong to me. If you would like to write about my plot-world please feel free to message me and ask :)**

Chapter 1

Fire snapped and crackled as it devoured the two story home. Half the town was up in flames and chaos ruled the night. Delia Ketchum stumbled through the smog filled bedroom. At her side a Mr. Mime divided his attention between his trainer, the surroundings and maintaining a barrier to keep her safe. Screaming Deila clutched at her rotund belly as a contraction ripped through her.

Wrapped in a thin blanket to cover her nudity, she was in labor. Sweat plastered her auburn hair to her head as she panted her way through the contraction. Leaning heavily onto her pokemon, she took a few seconds to breathe as the pain let up. Ever thankful for the Mime and his quick thinking, Delia snagged her belt from his shoulder and released her pokemon. Bright flashes of light coalesced into three sleek bodies. Two beautiful Ninetales, one shiny, growled their displeasure at the impending danger. A stunning blue Dratini wove around Delia's body, cooling and shielding her from the intense heat.

Over the roaring of the flames, a baby's cries could be heard. With a grim frown Delia barked orders at her pokemon.

"Flare, make sure my brother and the baby get out." She orders the silver ninetales, sending her running.

"Blaise," Delia crouches next the the large male and buries her hands in his cream pelt. "Please, take us to safety. I know you are not my biggest fan, but we need you. My baby needs you." She pleads with the proud fox.

Scarlet eyes regarded her for a moment before the fox blinked and lowered his head. Nudging her swollen belly with his nose, Blaise turned and dashed down the narrow hallway and into the burning living room. Pausing at the arch of the hall he waited for them to catch up. Mere feet from the living room Delia doubled over as another contraction wracked her body. Gasping in pain she struggled to relax and let the pain take her, knowing that to fight it would only prolong the pain.

Wobbly, she gains her feet once again. Determination written clearly upon her youthful face, Delia strides into the living room. Once beautiful furniture was warped and burning, crumbling into barely recognizable lumps. Glass weaped in the picture windows as temperatures soared and it began to melt. There was no longer an open concept room, designed for natural light. Shaking her head at the fire's destruction Delia swept her gaze toward the main door; freedom was so close, she could almost feel the cool night air.

A thunderous popping freezes the group, as the house collapses around them. Yelling, the mime, reinforces his barrier with one gloved hand, while pulling his trainer underneath him with the other. The pink dome rattled with each hit but held steady.

Delia groaned as yet another contraction drove her to her knees. Hitching her breath, she feels a soft pop and water gushes down her exposed legs. The baby was coming, and fast. She barely had time to move before screaming in pain. Hands braced on arms she squats and obeys her bodies demand to push.

Contractions coming in waves, she quickly learns to push as they crest and breath when they fall. Blood joins the amniotic fluids that pool beneath her, and she tentatively reaches one hand down to feel the baby crowning. Fear manifests suddenly; what if her and the baby are trapped? Nature prevails as she once again has to push. Heaving, she grabs the baby as he slides out of her. Bringing the newborn to her chest she cradles him gently and weeps as he takes his first breath. Tears making tracks in the soot on her cheeks, Delia lays down for a moment, exhaustion clawing at her.

The pokemon crowd in on the newborn, sniffing and staring at the tiny baby boy. He was early, by a few weeks and tiny because of it. Delia would be surprised if he weighed 6lbs, but he was perfect. A thick mop of black hair and naturally dark skin, even at less than five minutes old, he was a spitting image of his father.

Wrapping the filthy blanket around both of their nude bodies, Delia helped her son latch and watched him nurse for the first time. She was amazed at how quickly she fell in love with the child. Although she had loved him from the moment she found out that she was pregnant, she had no idea that the second she held him, her heart would swell with love.

Blinking away tears, Delia focused on the task at hand, escaping the house. From where she lay she could tell that the only thing keeping them from being buried alive, was Mr. Mime. Heart racing she tried to figure out a way to safety. Digging themselves out wasn't an option, the soot and dust would harm her baby's lungs. Turning to her Dratini, Delia made a snap decision.

"Hyperbeam!" Delia shouted at the sapphire serpent.

Twisting dropped the force field, shaping a pink translucent dome around himself, Delia, the infant and Blaise. Shattered rainbows began to form on Dratini's forehead, where her horn was starting to form. Rearing back, the serpent released a bright rainbow cone of energy at the crumbling wall of debris. Fresh air flooded through the gap and Delia heaved a sigh of relief.

Climbing out of the wreckage, Delia's Pokemon huddled close to her, determined to protect her and the newborn. Studiously ignoring the constant flow of blood and amniotic fluid Delia hustled to the front of the smouldering ruins she once called home. Heart in her throat, she rounded the corner.

Thick acrid smoke blacked out the lightening sky, pokemon and trainers flooded the smouldering homes with water. Spouts of water poured in from all sides of the Island, Wisteria Town, once a beautiful fishing village, was reduced to scorch marks. Everywhere she looked, people were in the streets. Families stared off into space, too shocked to think while their pokemon kept watch.

Spinning in a slow circle Delia took it all in. Never again would she sit on the veranda with Jolene, her sister in law, and her brother Eric. Swim in the warm waters off the southern point of the Island. Or work as a nurse at the small doctors office/hospital. With her closest family dead, she assumed they were for she could not see them, Wisteria held nothing to make her stay.

Blaise pressed his shoulder into her thigh, urging her onward. Taking one last glance at the gaping hole where her bedroom once was, Delia allowed the fox to guide her. Pricking his ears Blaise cocked his head and froze. Out of the smoke trotted a smudged, but recognizable, `shape. Leaping forward he was met with low snarls, pausing mid-step he whined. Growls answered him. Squinting, Delia cautiously approached. One step, two and she was level with Blaise. Three, she was able to make out a vague outline.

"Flare?" she pleads, voice quivering with longing "Come here girl."

At once the filthy animal bounds toward them. Limping she throws herself at her trainer. Happy whimpers and all nine of her tails wagging, she made quite the sight. Soot marred her silky pelt, turning the brillant silver and blue fox an ugly dull black and in her mouth was a filthy blanket. Hands shaking Delia thanks her pokemon while staring the the suspiciously silent bundle. Swallowing hard, she unwraps the tattered sheet, two gorgeous blue eyes blink up at her. Gasping, she pulls the child to her chest, and weeps.

Together the infants squirm against her too tight embrace. Loosening her grip, she shifts into a sitting position. provides back support, enabling her to relax against him. auburn hair encases the newborns and Delia in their own world. In that moment she didn't care that her home was gone, or that she was sitting naked in the dirt and muck. No, in that moment all that mattered to her were the two tiny souls in her lap.

~oOo~

Exhaustion clawed her eyelids but Delia stubbornly refused to give in. Her sons,slept peacefully in the crooks of her arms. In the few scant hours before sunrise, she'd had plenty of time to think. Gary's guardianship was no question, he would be raised by her; Arceus have mercy upon whomever tried to take him from her. Her other major decision was her newborn's name. Ash, just as a phoenix rises from the ashes, so too shall her coal haired child.

Head ever so slowly drifting downward, Delia snapped awake as her pokemon barked and growled in warning. A pink barrier flashed, sending Mr. Mime leaping to his feet. Dratini curled its 12 foot body around its trainer and the two Ninetails paced protectively around them all. A monstrous dragon circled above, growing larger with each pass. Touching down with all the gentleness of an earthquake, he cast the party into shade. Easily the size of a house, The Dragonite crooned softly and dipped his truck like head to great the weaving Dratini.

 _Pringing_ loudly the sapphire serpent wound itself around a tree trunk leg happily. Instantly Delia relaxed, Dratini would only react that way to one pokemon, her sire. A rope ladder unfurled from the mighty dragon's back. Zipping down the ladder, jumping off halfway and flipping in midair, was her father. Acting like a man half his age Samuel Oak rose from his slight crouch and skipped to his daughter's' side. Sporting a neon tan and near constant smile, Oak helped Delia to stand, supporting her with one arm while holding the clothed child, Gary, in the other.

Giving her a quick once over he stared quizzically at her attire -or lack thereof- and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I was in the shower." She answers his unasked question before hurrying to break the silence. "Daddy, Eric and Jo… They didn't make it."

Tears brimmed and fell as horror and agony washed over his normally jovial face. Pulling him into a backbreaking embrace she sobbed. Shoulders trembling Oak silently wept with his only remaining child.

Ash's hiccuping cry broke them apart. Gary, upon hearing Ash, too began to whimper. laughing softly Delia bounced and rocked Ash until he settled down, Oak doing the same with Gary. Proudly Delia offered the dark haired infant to her father, deftly scooping up the lighter colored baby. Oak examined Ash ruefully, noting how little he resembled his mother. Shrugging out of his warm flight shirt, he wrapped the naked baby.

"He's strong," Oak whispered as Ash held his pinkie in an iron grip. "Tell me everything." Delia nodded and followed her father deeper into the Island talking all the while.

Professor Samuel Oak was not a man to be crossed, nor kept waiting, and when he opened the door to the crowded hospital, doctors jumped to help. Within minutes Delia and Ash were in their own private room being checked over. Given a clean bill of health, a shower for Delia, a bath for both boys and fresh clothes, the Doctors ordered a few hours of sleep. Taking their advice Delia settled into the heavenly bed and was asleep soon after. Oak sat in a rocking chair, letting the soothing motion lull his grandsons to sleep.

His body may have been relaxed but his mind was racing. Hours earlier he had received a hastily written letter from one of his many spies informing him of an impending attack on Wisteria Town. Oak had gathered a small arsenal and his most vicious pokemon and set out to intercept whomever dared to target his children and grandchild. Unfortunately by the time he arrived, it was already too late. Finding his daughter alive was a miracle in itself, let alone both grandsons, however that didn't lessen his guilt over being too late to save his son and daughter-in-law. Sending a prayer to Eric and Jo he vowed to protect both boys with his life and to help raise them into fine men.

~oOo~

"Oh no, I am not climbing into that contraption!" Delia huffed her displeasure.

Adjusting the dark green wrap, so that the babies she wore would have better access to her milk heavy breasts. Delia stalked away from her father, Xerxes, his dragonite, and his Dive Pod.

It was no secret that Delia loathed to travel by sea, or any type of water. However Samuel Oak wasn't giving her a choice. Flight across the ocean may be faster, but it was far too dangerous. He would not risk the lives of his only remaining family for the sake of two days and peace with his daughter.

Shaking his head Samuel continued his inspection. The Dive Pod was custom built by himself for Xerxes. With his dragons comfort and ease of mobility in mind, Samuel used strong materials that enabled flexibility without hampering speed. A wide belly strap looped under the front legs from both sides and was threaded through the shoulder straps, before being belted in the middle. Fitting snug to the ribs, Xerxes had his full range of motion and because the pod itself sat just between his shoulder blades, freeing his wings, he could fly if need be.

Only the top curve of the oval pod was visible, the rest was nestled into a depression in the saddle that Samuel called a cradle. The cradle was melded to the glass of the pod, preventing it from coming loose or falling out. However, in the event of an emergency, the pod and saddle both float, either separate or together, they would easily rise to the surface.

Xerxes, being not only a dragon, but the largest in existence, maintains an extremely high internal temperature. His body heat allows him to swim and dive in the iciest of waters without issue. An added bonus is that he also keeps the pod a steady temperature. However in order to keep it comfortable, Samuel pumps cool, fresh, air into it. This is done by use of a "converter." Directly beneath the pod is a set of mechanical lungs. Water is pulled through a series of pipes and valves that separate oxygen from the water. Fresh, cool oxygen is pumped into the pod, while carbon dioxide is filtered out. As long as the pod is moving, air is flowing. A small generator that can be recharged by pedaling a stationary bike is used if the pod needs to be still for long periods.

Having used the Dive Pod numerous times, in both lakes and the ocean, Samuel Oak knew without a doubt that the Dive Pod was safe. Slapping a hand against Xerxes neck Samuel climbed off the Dragonite and set out to find his daughter. Leaving the dragon to his own devices and trusting his Vaporeon to not get into trouble.

~oOo~

Delia stares at the blood orange door as if she expects it to bite her. Taking a deep breath, she steps over the threshold. A cold nose touches her hand and she peers curiously at one of her father's Vaporeon. The purple and blue creature paws at the second door expectantly. Trying it, Delia finds it stuck.

"That won't open unless this one is shut, sweetheart. It's a safety feature." Samuel cheerfully tells her as he loads boxes of supplies into the tiny room.

Pursing her lips, she cocks a hip and leans against the glass door, momentarily surprised at how warm it feels. Gary stretches, rooting at her breast noisily and latches. Moaning he scratches and grabs at her, catching the silver chain of her necklace. Deftly untangling his tight grip, Delia plays with the gold and silver locket. Inside are the only two pictures she has of her late husband, Raphael Ketchum.

Raph, had ocean blue eyes, jet black hair that was prone to spike and an infectious smile. His skin was naturally tanned, being born and raised on Cinnabar Island, it was no surprise since the entire native population was darker skinned. She knew she loved him before she ever saw his face, or knew his name.

 _Drums, fiddles and a chorus of voices filled the night. Waves beat a steady rhythm on the beach, fire cracked and snapped merrily. Everywhere she looked people were dancing, laughing and drinking. Hair loose, Delia swayed in time to the music, sipping on a margarita. Beside her, Jolene lost herself in the moment, giggling as Eric spun her around and dipped her. Tempo changing to a faster beat Delia watched her brother and his wife gracefully drift, lost in each other. From the corner of her eye a man, spun, twisted and flipped a woman around himself. Sweat gleamed on his toned body, shining in the firelight as he moved and easily kept time with the beat. Seemingly at random he pulled women from the gathering crowd, artfully maneuvering them and selecting another._

 _Transfixed Delia wandered closer, finding herself moving along and anticipating his every move. So lost in the moment she didn't notice until it was too late that she had moved within striking range. Sweeping her off her feet, he spun her, wrapping his arms around her waist, bodies pressed together they stepped in sync. Laughing she slid a hand across his chest, sashaying around him until their shoulders touched. Expertly he twirled, working his strong hands down her arms and onto her hips, rolling them under his palms and turning her slightly. Raph spent the night dancing with her, they greeted the dawn hours later. Exhausted but smitten, she shyly accepted his offer to retire to his place._

Pulling herself out of bittersweet memories, Delia turned the locket so that it hung down her back. Safely out of reach of her adopted son. Gary was the spitting image of his mother, not a single drop of his father in him. Light brown hair, pale skin, at the moment his eyes were blue but all babies were born with blue eyes, given time they would change. Delia hoped that they would turn sea green, just like Eric's had been. Sensing her eyes on him, Gary curiousy stared up at her, swallowing loudly and gurgling happily he unlatched. Lifting the 7lb baby Delia checked his diaper, noticing that he would need a change soon, and soundly patted his back.

Weaving between cardboard towers Samuel squeezed past Delia and the babes. Grasping the ship's wheel shaped handle, Samuel turned it right three clicks, left four and right two. With a hiss the blood orange door swung outward.

Arching an eyebrow Delia pinned her father with a glare. "I thought you said that it wouldn't open due to safety features?"

Rubbing the back of his salt and pepper head Samuel grinned sheepishly. "Oh yes! However that is only if the outer hull is breached, we can't have stowaways!"

"Of course, I can totally see the risk of stowaways. The fact that they would need to scale the side of the world's largest Dragonite to get in only adds to their gumption." Delia sniffed sarcastically as she slipped into the dive pod.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: well it has been more than a few months(a year, its been more than a year) since I posted this fic and here is chapter 2. I can't promise to have more frequent updates, but I CAN promise to try. Right now I am dealing with moderate anxiety and while I love writing, my personal life takes precedence. Thank you to all my readers/followers/reviewers for sticking with me and my sporadic updates. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Damp heat slaps her as she crosses the threshold and sweat beads on her brow. Pausing for a moment in the archway Delia is stunned by what she sees. Red solar lights line the interior walls, illuminating the surprisingly roomy pod. Smack in the center of the Pod is a beautiful, shiny licorice table; mounted on a thick steel pillar, that in turn is bolted into the floor. The table's bright red surface gleams wetly, like fresh blood. Fourteen leather chairs surround the table, each secured to the floor by a set of steel rails, that allow the chairs to slide in toward the table or outward by a foot or two. Sporting 5-point harnesses, curved headrests, the ability to recline and pivot a full 360 degrees, the chairs were the epitome of comfortable.

Brushing past his frozen daughter, Professor Oak flicks a switch and the red bulbs wink out to be replaced with dazzling bright fluorescent lighting. Smiling thinly he gestures to the markedly less morbid looking room and announces in his much loved teacher voice.

"It's all powered using a mix of solar, water, and manually generated energy. You see, I have a stationary bike." He points toward the left side of the door, where a Hitmonlee is contently pedaling away. "That when in use, alternates between providing power for the lights and air circulatory system, as well as charging a few batteries. Which allows us to rest between marathon biking episodes."

Delia acknowledges him halfheartedly, unable to tear her eyes off the wall of weapons. Floor to curved ceiling is covered in a wide range of weapons; swords, many of which she recognized, such as the Saber, Cutlass and Rapier. Spears, throwing knives, Morningstars, and Bagh naka. But none spoke to her as much as the Kusarigama.

Following her gaze, Oak sighs and places a weary hand on his daughters auburn head. Knowing that seeing the weapons rack would bring back painful memories, he offered what comfort he could. After all, he had personally trained both his children in the use of each and every weapon on that wall. Their upbringing was a bloody one, between the shadow war of the Professors that drove their mother away and the civil uprising that followed, life had not been kind to them. Finally, after years of strife both of his children had settled down and found a modicum of happiness on a small island, outside of their father's shadow. Only for a cruel twist of fate to rip it away and thrust his only remaining child, and his grandchildren, into the fray.

Snapping herself out of unpleasant memories, Delia shuddered, turned away from the weapons, and tried to pretend that her hand didn't itch for the familiar weight of the kusarigama. A shelf of miniaturized pokeballs caught her eye. Apparently her father was ready for a fight.

"Did you bring your entire army?" She asks while browsing the labels on the pokeballs.

"Of course not, don't be silly. I only brought the ones I felt would be of the most use to me. Obviously my strongest water pokemon, as well as my flying types." He scoffs and adopts a cruel smile. "I leave nothing to chance. Not when my family is involved."

Delia hums in response and strokes the back of a sleeping child protectively. In complete agreement with her father she surveys the rest of the room, noting the Hitmonlee and passing over him in favor of inspecting the twin infant safety seats that are secured to two of the chairs.

Identical grey carbon fibre bases, shaped into crude, concave ovals, are belted into the chairs with thick, black straps attached to metal clips. The clips snap onto small round steel loops, which are a part of the chair itself, and prevent the infant seats from tipping or bouncing. Breathable foam lines the inside of the seat, the first of two layers of cushioning. It molds around the infant's body for optimal comfort; keeping them warm in winter and cool in the summer months. On top of the foam is a removable pad, that is easily washable, this adds a second layer of comfort.

A 5-point harness keeps the infant from jostling or expulsion from the seat. Fully removable from the base, with the simple pull of a lever the seat unclips from the base and can be carried with ease, thanks to a sturdy handle. The handle provides a secondary safety measure, it can form a protective shield over the safety seat. When the shield is deployed, the infant has approximately 30 minutes of fresh air. Made using fire resistant material, the seat can also float, making it perfect for any type of voyage.

Of course Delia knew all about the safety seats, her father built them for his grandchildren. Newborn Machop are roughly the same size of the average human baby at 6 months of age, Oak had used one to measure the size of the seats, and their durability. The seats durability that is, _not_ the newborn Machops. She had heard all about the seats and the many safety features, but hearing about something and actually _seeing_ it, were two very different things.

Separated by a single chair, the safety seats were easily within reach of whomever sat between them. One seat had a red and black color scheme on the inside and the other was green and black. Both were outfitted with thin fleece travel bags, that zipped up the sides and kept the babies nice and cozy. The blankets would be needed once they began the underwater journey. Xerxes may have a high temperature, but that won't be enough to combat the icy depths of the ocean. Only cool air is pumped into the Dive Pod once it's in motion, warming the air is next to impossible to do underwater without producing copious amounts of noise, and attracting unsavory attention. Danger lurks in the deep.

~oOo~

With both boys fed, changed and strapped into their seats, Delia tightens the green wrap so that it resembles a long shirt. Brushing her hands across her loose track pants she sighs. Reaching for her toes, Delia stretches her aching back. Carrying Ash's 5lbs 3oz plus Gary's 7lbs 6oz on her chest was murder. Soon enough her body would be accustomed to the infants combined weight, but until then she has to grin and bare it; the bonds she was forging with them was more than worth it. Groaning Delia eased herself upright, placed her palms together and pushed them up over her head. Leaning as far backward as possible without losing her balance. A series of soft pops rocketed up her spine.

Feeling marginally better she slowly rolls her shoulders to loosen the tight muscles and relaxes into the soft leather of her chair. Nausea bubbles to the surface, as it had countless times before, threatening to overwhelm her. Combating the rising tide of bile, Delia obstinately clings to thoughts of the children.

In the day and a half that they had spent traversing the ocean depths, the boys rarely fussed and seemed to have settled into a schedule of sorts. Waking every 3 hours or so to feed and be changed. After which they would spend some time cuddling with their grandfather while Delia suffered from seasickness. Finally after hours upon hours of vomiting, Delia's stomach was empty and it was only the rolling nausea that bothered her. Ignoring her damp brow and angry stomach she pondered the idea of a nap.

Shifting slightly in her chair Delia pulled the buckle out from underneath her and pulled half of the harness over her shoulder and was reaching for the second strap when Xerxes violently banked left. Throwing her out of the chair and slamming her into the table. Grabbing onto the flailing harness Delia barely managed to hold on as the dragon twisted and turned. Growling low in her throat, she forced herself to focus. Hands tightening their hold on the thin strap, Delia slowly shifted her grip upwards, twisted the harness around her wrist and pulled. Ribs screaming she huffed, her only concern was getting strapped into the leather seat and riding out whatever was happening outside the Dive Pod.

' _Shift upwards, tighten grip, wrap and PULL!'_ Delia's vision narrowed as she slowly worked her way up the strap. Bracing her legs on the crimson table Delia let her feet take the beating as she was slammed onto it. Centimeter by grueling centimeter she progressed, arms shaking with exertion ' _I can do this.'_ The babies wailed in terror ' _Block it out. they're safe'_ Her ribs were on fire ' _keep going.'_ Bullets of sweat broke out across her forehead and stung her eyes ' _Don't think about it, just do it!'_ Inner mantra urging her onward Delia's fingers burned and tingled. She didn't stop.

Hand over hand, twisting the harness so tight it hurt. Jaw clenched and muscles aching, Delia pushed herself to the limit. Her battered fingers brushed cool leather and her dark eyes snapped open. Relief flooded her as she turned her shoulders into the seat and pulled the straps across her chest. The harness clipped together with an audible snap. Chest secure she fumbled with the lower buckles. Growling under her breath Delia clipped one side into place and quickly slid the other home.

Sighing she collapsed and let her mind drift to her last hours on dry, predictable land.

 _A warm coastal breeze teased her auburn hair free and gently caressed her tearstained cheeks. Eyes red and puffy, she studiously ignored the dragon song, celebrating the setting of the sun. Stoutly refusing to acknowledge the gorgeous array of orange, reds, blues, and pinks that painted the ocean. The perfect end to a marvelous day. Delia hated it. Wishing instead for a storm to sweep in and ravage the Island. Prayed for the weather to echo the hurricane of loathing she felt._

 _Legs buckling Delia crumpled. Freshly turned earth cushions her fall. One hand braced on the cold marble tombstone, she raises the other part way to her face, clenches her fist, bows over it and weeps. Shoulders jerking with each ragged breath, snot bubbles from her nose and a puddle of tears grow, fed by her anguish._

 _"Eric," she gasps "brother." Unable to force the words past her burning throat Delia trembles._

 _"I love you." She finally chokes out and lapses into shuddering silence._

 _Scooting so that her head touches the marble, Delia closes her eyes and drifts into memories of her brother and his wife._

 _Eric had a full bodied laugh, the kind was was contagious; head thrown back and eyes closed as his entire body shook. Jo's evil chuckle could inspire dread, but it was the only laugh she had, and she owned it. Both of them were so strong. So sure of themselves, their love, and always willing to help others. Eric had the same gift with Pokemon that their father possessed and Jo could inspire fierce loyalty in both humans and Pokemon._

 _The etching on the stone did them little justice. Only stating "Eric Oak and Jolene Oak. Beloved by all." Delia sniffed. If either could see the tombstone they'd be livid._

 _Tucking her arms under her body, Delia hugs herself tightly, and mutters promises to raise Gary into the kind of man they would all be proud of. Her tears slowed until her throat and eyes burned. She had no more tears to shed._

 _Gasping raggedly Delia stayed huddled before the cold stone until strong arms pulled her into a hard chest and she curled into her father's embrace._

~oOo~

Professor Oak gingerly pulled poison barbs out of Xerxes mouth. He had no idea what Xerxes tangled with in the ocean depths, but Oak was grateful that his dragon survived. Spraying a healing potion onto the angry puckered flesh he breathed a sigh of relief as the swelling decreased. The barbs were as thick as his thumb and as long as his forearm, tiny thorns covered them and venom beaded on the sharp tips. Wrapping a heavily gloved hand around the next barb and began to slowly work it out.

Behind him Delia and the boys rested on the beach, surrounded by his strongest Pokemon. Several water types: Blastoise, Gyarados, Xerxes' mate Vesperia, and two Vaporeon. As well as a single Aerodactyl circling high above them. With his small family safe Oak allowed his cheerful facade to drop, anger and grief replacing it.

Xerxes tilted his massive head and gently looped an antenna around Oaks forearm. Stiffening Oak released the barb he held and rubbed Xerxes cheek.

"You miss him too, don't ya buddy?" Oaks voice was barely a whisper, his tone soft. "They were yours just as they were mine. We raised them, played with them, loved them and protected them together."

"We watched them grow up together. Eric," His voice cracked, "Eric learned to fish and dive from your back."

Oak swallowed hard and continued. "You, my old friend, protected my children when I went to war. You were there for them when they were scared, happy and most of all missing me. You, me and my wife, we all had pivotal roles in their lives, and now we only have one left."

Oak turned and watched Delia as she settled the boys into their carriers for a nap. Xerxes' antenna tightened around his tanned arm.

Taking a few shuddering breaths Oak pulled his "happy grandfather" expression back into place. Few people were graced with a genuine expression, Oak had learned as a young man that broadcasting his emotions for all to see was courting weakness; hiding them behind a facade made it harder for enemies to read him. It wouldn't do for Delia to see how utterly destroyed he felt, not when she needed him to support her. Not when she needed him to raise the boys. And definitely not when he needed her.

Sometimes, Oak thought as he loosened another barb, being a pillar of strength was hard.

Squaring his shoulders Oak looked the dragon in the eye and vowed "I will destroy those responsible for the murder of my son and daughter in-law, the attempted murder of my daughter and grandsons, and raise Hell in their ashes."

~oOo~


End file.
